Cramps
by St. Harridan
Summary: A lot of things happen during sex. Cramps is just another one of those things.


**Summary: **A lot of things happen during sex. Cramps is just another one of those things.

* * *

><p><span>Cramps<span>

Hands gripping the sheets, twisting, skin covered by a layer of sweat, he can do nothing but lie there, moving with his partner's rhythm. With each thrust he gasps, pleasure rising fast within him, pulling him over the edge with desire.

Breaths intermingling, he digs his nails into the larger man's shoulders, the gesture sure to leave marks. He hears a growl, a low hiss, and maybe even a chuckle of amusement. He isn't sure – the only thing reaching his ears are the sounds of lust emitting from both of them, in want, in need; the only thing he feels is the power behind each pull and push he takes, lifting him up from the sheets and slamming him down once again.

Merciless.

He brings his partner in for a kiss, a wild, ravaging one, as his toes curl upon another thrust. Another cry leaves him, muffled by the other's dry, chapped lips, and then a pain unlike any other shoots throughout his being.

And Jushiro kicks Kenpachi away, driving his foot into the other man's chest, nearly sending him toppling over the edge of the bed.

"What...what the _fuck_?"

Jushiro can't even look up at him as he's curled up into a ball, clutching his other foot, gritting his teeth in pain. White hot pain sears through it, and the pulsing between his legs is only making things worse. He hisses and spits out curse words, though incoherent, and when he feels a hand upon his shoulder, he's too meek to even pull away.

"What the fuck's wrong with ye, asshole?" Irritation is thoroughly laced through his tone as he rolls Jushiro over, pressing his hand down on his chest, pushing him further against the mattress, but when he sees the genuine hurt in Jushiro's expression, he immediately stops. "What's that ye got there?"

"C-cramps..." Jushiro says through gritted teeth, rolling over to lie on his side again, feeling Kenpachi's confused stare on him.

And then he hears a laugh, one that speaks volumes of contempt and outright amusement. He turns his head to glare at Kenpachi, only to double over once again with another wave of pain.

"How the _hell_ d'ye get cramps while fuckin'?" Kenpachi manages through his laughter. "Goddamn, Ukitake, ye're one messed up bastard."

"Well," Jushiro says, fighting back the pain, "I'd like to see _you_ handle cramps, Zaraki."

"Hah! Look at who ye're talkin' to. I won't even get any. I ain't as fragile as ye." Kenpachi flashes him a grin, mellowing out upon the faint shade of red that's spreading across Jushiro's cheeks. He looks down at his crotch, having been buried within his partner's body just a few seconds ago, still hard and rigid from all the excitement. With a suppressed sigh, he ignores it and nears Jushiro.

"Prick," Kenpachi takes Jushiro's foot in his grasp, slapping the older man's hands away and dismissing his protests, "y'know, I got ev'ry mind t'fuck the goddamned brains right outta ye, but ye just can't help but be an annoyin' pain in the ass, eh?"

"It's not my fault," Jushiro growls through gritted teeth, eye twitching in paranoia as he watches Kenpachi rub his foot with his thumbs. The man is, surprisingly, quite gentle, prodding the flesh and smoothing out nerves, and eventually Jushiro leans back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

"That's right, relax," Kenpachi murmurs, working the foot, his mind set in rare concentration, and a while later he lets go. Jushiro cracks an eye open, looking at him in question, but when he twists his ankle around, wriggling his toes, he finds that it's back to normal. He blinks at Kenpachi, who responds with a knowing grin and a peck to Jushiro's big toe.

"How…how'd you do that?"

"I dunno." Kenpachi crawls in between Jushiro's legs, giving the head of his length a swift, playful lick that makes Jushiro swallow, and rests his head against Jushiro's abdomen. "Fucker, ye just killed the mood." But it's easy to notice the affectionate tone in his voice, so Jushiro doesn't take account of it. Instead, he pulls the covers over them and, upon settling in to a more comfortable position, allows his fingers to entangle in Kenpachi's hair.

"Thank you," he says softly, his eyes laced through with amusement. For a moment it seems like the room has gone still, like Jushiro's the only one who's still awake, and when Kenpachi lifts his head, he locks eyes with Jushiro.

And the spark in those grey orbs is one that Jushiro is most familiar with.

"Ye owe me." It's a low hiss, one that sends a slight shiver up Jushiro's spine.

"I'll make it up to you."

Kenpachi raises himself on his elbows and leans in so that their faces are just a breath apart, a smirk playing on his lips. Jushiro runs a finger up his throat, and then he captures Kenpachi's mouth with his own.

"I'll _definitely _make it up to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and corrections welcomed.<strong>

**Please leave a review. :)**


End file.
